The Thousand Years We Had
by HopefulMe
Summary: "He's asking for you," no questions asked, no questions needed, like always she came when he needed her. Warning! Character death!


**Title:** The Thousand Years We Had

**Summary:** "He's asking for you," no questions asked, no questions needed, like always she came when he needed her.

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella (friendship),

**Warning:** Character death

**AN:** Thanks to the last two movies as well as this song Bella ending up with Edward has gotten obvious to me. I do however still love Jacob, and when listening to this song this little one-shot made its way into my head and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. So I'm gonna share it with you, I hope that you'll like it.

Isabella Marie Cullen, aka Bella looked out the window of her father's house. She absentminded bit the top of her perfect shaped nails as she paced back and forth. Had she not been a vampire she was sure that this wait, this unbearable agony of not knowing what was happening, would have killed her.

This moment would have come; she knew it would at some point. Despite being a werewolf, Jacob Black had never been immortal. It had over the years been a constant fear of hers that he would die. That her best friend would eventually send for her, just to say goodbye. Bella stopped, her hand lying above her no longer beating heart. Though it did not beat the pain she felt, could only come from one possible place. She knew that he would die, that however didn't make this any easier. Jacob Black, her sun, her best friend, her brother, was supposed to live forever. He had always been the one thing she knew she could count on, and she desperately wanted him to stay the one constant thing in her life. A vampire wasn't guilty for his injury, or anything other supernatural. He had merely gotten old. The raven black hair had slowly turned into a shade of grey, silver which made him look wise. The skin around his eyes had gotten wrinkled and as time went on he had started walking slower. He had gotten older, yet Bella hadn't noticed.

The sound of a door opening was heard, but Bella had reacted long before the door was opened. Thus she stood in the hallway waiting for Carlisle to enter. The man she saw looked nothing like the kind, carefree Carlisle. Though she was sure that vampires could not get tired, or look older than they were, Carlisle appeared to have aged during the hours he had been gone.

"He's asking for you," no questions asked, no questions needed, like always she would be with him if he needed her to be.

Faster than she intended she moved towards the door, only to be stopped with her hand leaning on the door handle. Carlisle held his arm in front of her chest, effectively stopping her.

"What?" she snapped immediately regretting the tone of her voice the moment she had said it. She looked down on the carpet, closing her eyes for a moment trying to regain composure before looking back at Carlisle, this time speaking softer. "What?"

"He's not gonna make it Bella," Bella stopped mid-movement, her eyes widening with shock as she looked into the truthful eyes of Carlisle Cullen. At that moment she wanted to be able to cry, she desperately wanted to feel the pain that would appear in her lungs whenever not breathing. "I know that's not what you wanna hear. He didn't even want me to tell you, but you deserve to know."

Her legs suddenly grew weaker and before she knew it, Bella Swan, like many times before fell backwards. She half-expected to hit the floor without any pain from it. Instead of feeling the wooden floor in the back of her head, she felt the skin belonging to the love of her life. Edward quickly took her in his arms, placing his arms around her as if protecting her from the outside world and the horrible truth. Her entire body trembled; her breaths were short and panicky. The feeling of Edward gently rubbing her back changed nothing, despite everything they had gone through he couldn't be there for her now.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered, his breath hitting her cheek causing her to take a step back.

Her entire face was a mask of pain as she looked at him, and she didn't even try to hide it. She believed that being a vampire meant that pain became a useless term. This proved her wrong.

"I need to be with him." She stated slowly, looking at Edward. At first he didn't speak but merely looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow for her as he slowly nodded his face giving her a reassuring smile.

"Of course," those were the only words leaving his lips and those were the only ones she needed to hear.

Carlisle had moved out of the way allowing her free passage to leave the house. Never in her life had she ran that fast before. With her goal in front of her, a goal she was not sure she wanted to reach; it felt as if she was flying through the woods.

Arriving by Jacob's house felt like it did when she was younger. And for the sake of it, she slowed down looking around her at the woods. The sound of the ocean made its way up to her and she could feel the salty smell in the air. Billy's old car stood parked by the drive-way, looking as new as it did the day she first laid eyes on it. Bella had never imagined what it would be like if anyone in the pack died, yet when she came close enough to look through the window straight into the house. The image she saw didn't surprise her, this was exactly what she had expected. The living room was filled to its very limit with people. The wolf-pack, their children and their wives, everyone was there: The entire _family_.

"Hey Bella," She smiled as the man in front of her stood up, revealing his full length. The smile, though aged, appeared as cheeky as when he was thirteen. His hair had started to turn slightly lighter, yet there was no question that Seth was the same as always. "We were waiting for you to show up."

"Where is he Seth?" Bella asked, the smile dying on Seth's face as he looked down on the ground gently kicking it with his heel. His hands leaned onto his sides before he looked up at her again, the same knowing smile as always. That smile filled with empathy.

"He's upstairs." He stated and Bella nodded. She walked up to him, standing right in front of him. For a moment they only watched each other until Seth broke the silence. "Thank you for coming."

His voice sounded broken, as if he wouldn't be able to hold it together any longer. Yet he didn't tear his eyes away from hers, like the rest of the wolf-pack would have. Bella smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. A moment later Seth placed his on top of hers, a lonely tear running down his cheek as he smiled sadly.

"Where else would I be?" she said, causing Seth to nod as he let go of her hand allowing her to leave.

Not even when she was alive had the world been completely silent. However, as Bella opened the door revealing the wolf-pack everything became silent. No one said a word; no one greeted her in any other way than by merely nodding. She slowly walked up the stairs, taking in the familiarity of it all, allowing her hands to feel the wooden wall one last time. Everything she saw, smelt or felt she had seen before. Jacob had left everything the way it was, nothing had changed, not even after Billy's death. It wasn't until she saw the open door leading to Jacob's bedroom that she realized the severity of it all. And it wasn't until she saw him that she realized what was going to happen, why she was there.

"Hey, there beautiful" Jacob said, his voice sounding croaked and tired.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, smiling at her while trying to hide the pain that shot through his body. Bella smiled sadly, sitting down on the chair next to his bed. Not hesitating she took his hand, gently stroking it as the two looked each other in the eyes not saying a word.

"I look horrible don't I?" Jacob suddenly said, causing Bella to smirk at him as she shook her head.

"Of course not," The only thing missing was the tears, her eyes weren't wet yet every other sign was there. Her throat was tight and her voice sounded as if someone was holding her vocal cords together. Jacob scoffed, raising his eyebrow.

"Wow and here I thought we were good enough friend not to lie to each other." He said a tone of disbelief in his voice. For a moment both of them were quiet. Jacob half-expected her to laugh, to react in some way. When she merely looked at him, a look of heartbreak on her face he looked away from her taking a deep breath.

"He told you?" he asked, sounding serious as he began fiddling with his hands. Bella took a stronger hold of his hands, gently stroking them, causing Jacob to look up at her once more. This time his eyes filled with tears, though he stubbornly refused to cry.

"Yeah he did." Bella whispered, bringing his hands up to her lips kissing them softly. "Jacob, anything you need. Anything, tell me and I'll get it for you okay?"

"Don't be sad when I'm gone." Bella still held onto his hands as she placed them back on the cover. With shock written all over her face she met his determined eyes. Shock soon turned into a mask of disbelief and all the sudden she let out a loud laugh. Just one though and then there was silence once more.

"I can't make that promise Jake. Your my best friend and I am gonna miss you like crazy, I can't not miss you." She finally responded, Bella waited patiently for him to say something, to tell her something funny, to joke around with her. Or maybe for once he would be serious and tell her that she was going to be fine without her. She was expecting him to say a lot of things as he opened his mouth.

"I'm happy for you and Edward." He finally said after a while, followed by a chuckle. "That must sound crazy coming from me? But it's the truth, I'm happy you're my best friend Bella, and I am so truly happy that you found your soul mate in someone who deserves you."

"Thank you," Bella whispered sadly, as for the first time tears fell down Jacob's cheeks. "I love you too Jacob, you're my sun, my brother and my very best friend. Nothing can ever replace you."

"Can you do me a favor?" Bella nodded.

"Anything," she said, for the first time taking everything in. When she had walked in the room the emotions going through her body, wrecking her soul had been the only thing on her mind. But as they had both, more or less said their goodbyes she was finally able to look at him. Though looking old, Jacob Black as his smile turned into a cheeky grin had never looked as good. There was a sense of peace in the room, radiating from him into every corner of it.

"You shouldn't have said that." He said jokingly with a suggestive smirk on his face. Bella let out a laugh as she gently punched his arm. "Ouch, no hitting the old. Anyway, could you?"

"Yes." Jacob moved himself to the side, patting the bed next to him.

"Sit with me until dawn?" he asked after a while when pulling up the curtain of the window in front of the bed revealing a stunning view straight into the woods. Bella smiled sadly at him, nodding her head even before he had the time to continue. "I wanna watch the sun rise with my best friend."

"Of course," she said sitting next to him.

As always he placed his arms around her, pulling her close and together they stayed completely still as the sun began rising. Jacob Black was her best friend, her sun and brother. For the longest of time she had desperately hoped that time would never find him, that time would realize how much he meant to her and leave him alone. Time proved her wrong by finding him, far too early, according to Bella. But watching the sun in front of her, listening to the slow and steady breaths of Jacob Black she could feel nothing but gratitude. Though she knew Jake would be ripped away from her, she couldn't find it in herself to be angry for the years they would never have together. Instead she found herself grateful for the years they did have.

They had a thousand years together, but even after he was gone, she would love him for at least a thousand more.


End file.
